


stealing dresses

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Niki catches the king going through her closet.please note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	stealing dresses

“Eret? What are you doing?” Niki questions her friend. 

  
  
Eret screams, dropping a few of Niki’s clothing onto the floor as if he’s suddenly been burned by them. He covers himself, ashmed, and she really takes a moment to look at him. 

  
  
His crown is still placed upon his head, high and mighty, but he’s not in his usual outfit. His normal clothing is folded neatly on Niki’s bed, and he’s wearing her strawberry dress. It’s a bit tight on his chest and waist, but either than that, it looks well on his frame. Embarrassment flushes onto his face, and he scrambles to take the dress off of himself, pausing when he hears the sound of fabric being ripped apart. 

“Um… I can explain?” He offers her a nervous smile. 

  
  
“I think I can tell.” She replies, picking up her clothing. 

  
Eret just stands there awkwardly as Niki picks up her dropped clothing and places it back onto the bed. “You - you aren’t going to judge me?” 

  
  
“Why would I?” She tilts her head curiously. “It’s okay if you wear my clothing. Just make sure to ask next time, okay?” 

  
  
“I -” A large smile forms on Eret’s face, tears filling up his eyes. “Yeah, I will. Does this mean you and I are going to play dress up now?” 

  
  
Niki pulls out a large, soft blue dress from her closet, handing it over to Eret. It’s certainly larger than Niki, and a perfect fit for Eret’s frame. “I would love to!”    


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments i do look forward too <3


End file.
